The Great Dog Show/Transcript
Opening Narrator: It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Noah was at the Beach with his Princess Sister, Twilight Sparkle. They took a Break from their Prince and Princess Duties and are Having their Time together at the Beach. Noah: This is the life, Twilight (Had an Idea) Hey, Twilight! Look! (Made a Twilight Mare out of sand) I'm You! Twilight Sparkle: laughs Noah:(Made a Mare as Gordon and Did his impression) Hey Twilight. Who am I? Twilight Sparkle: Laughing answers the sand phone Noah: Gordon Hello, Thomas. Aren't you suppose to be Fetching my coaches like Silly Little Tank Engines always do? Twilight Sparkle: laughing Oh Noah! Laughing Noah: in Did Anypony ordered 12 Pepperoni and Sand Pizzas? Twilight Sparkle:out loud as Noah Laugh too Noah: (Saw a Green Pup) Oh Whoa. (Walks to him) Hello Are you from the other Town? I was Born in the Ither Town And Once I came to one of the Town when I am now the Prince of Friendship with Twilight. Pup: Is that So? I didn't know. You ARE The Prince of Friendship. Oh Hello, Gordon. Noah: Do you know him Gordon? Gordon: Yes, Noah. We do know Each other. This is my Brother. They call him The Flying Scothman. Noah: The Flying Scothman? though bubble appears and Gordon is flying in space. It disappears Gordon: No, he's not actually flying. The Flying Scothman: He's Quite Right and it made me Feel Quite Famous. Oh right, Gordon. I came to Tell you the News. I had been Invited to Take Part in the Great Dog show in Canterlot! I should be Racing. Gordon: (Gasped) Noah:The Great Dog Show? What's that? The Flying Scothman: Oh, the Great Dog show is where Dogs big or small from all around the World Compeate to see who is the Fastes or the Strongest or... what have you? But, I don't think Pups around here that are going. Gordon:I don't want to go. Anyway.. Not if it's full of Pups like you always boasting about How Exciting things are on the Mainland. Noah: Well I want to Come. The Flying Scothman: Of course you will and with any luck maybe you shall later * Thomas: '''Look The Great Dog Show '''Duck: '''I just can't wait It's just not fair I'm standing here, but I wanna be there '''Donald and Douglus: We just can't wait for what the show tomorrow bring We just can't wait for anything Alvin:He just can't wait for some summer fun, Brittany: like going to the beach or playing in the sun! Gordon: He want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring Peaches: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Sidney: '''He just can't wait for the colors of fall '''Emily: '''to jump in some leaves or play football '''Percy: '''He just can't wait for a winter's chill '''Eleanor and Jeanette: '''We wanna ride our sleds from the top of the hill '''Ponies: '''He just can't wait It's just not fair. He's standing here, but he wants to be there '''James and Dasiy '''He just can't wait for what the show will bring He just can't wait for anything '''Ponies:He just can't wait for what the show brings. Thomas: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Noah: I just can't wait for anything!~ Apple Bloom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp0gZI7peh0 Rainbow Dash: Oh, Noah. How does a little yellow pup like you compete in the Great Dog show? Noah: Well I'm Good at Running you you. Twilight Spakle: Rainbow! What are you laughing at Noah about? Rainbow Dash: Noah can't compete cause he's too small. Twilight Sparkle: He can compete. Now Leave Noah alone! Noah: (Saw Rainbow Leaving and ran to Twilight who hugged him)Twilight? D-Do you think I will compete? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And I will help you prove them wrong. Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer